


I Don't Know

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I said, I don’t know anything."
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 15





	I Don't Know

“I’m curious, Molly, how do you not know simple maths?”

“Mister Caleb, what did I tell you early on in our adventuring?”

“You said a lot of things, Mister Mollymauk, you’ll have to be more specific.”

** “I said, I don’t know anything. ** Hasn't changed.”

“But you have your strengths. You're a much better people person than I am.”

“Don’t sell yourself too short. You have your skills.”

“Such as?”

“You make people pay attention when you want, and ignore you when you don’t.”

“Doesn’t really work on you.”

“Makes you wonder, then, if you actually want me to ignore you.”


End file.
